Summoning
Types Of Summoning Summoner The Summoner is you, your ability to summon said creature. You get to practice 1 type of Summoning at level 10. You can Summon a level 1 familiar at level 10. Types of Summoning * Elemental - Can summon familiars that apply elemental conditions to enemies * Energy - Can summon familiars that can damage enemies. * Healing - Can summon familiars that heal Allies and you. * Cleansing - Can Summon familiars that remove conditions. * Holy - Can summon deities that assist you in combat. * Tank - Can summon familiars that take damage for you. * Buff - Can summon familiars that buff you for a short time. * Holders - Can Summon Familiars that hold items in a secret location. * Foragers - Can summon familiars that scavenge for items. Familiars Familiars are balls of mana formed from spirits of the dead. A Combination of Prayer and Magic energy. Most familiars take any form you wish them to take. Each familiar has a specific way they help you that includes your type of summon, and their level determines how powerful they are. All Familiars have a base damage of 5 and health of 50. Abnegators - Follows your commands. It believes your needs surpass it's own. Pros * Will do whatever you tell them to. * Fit well with every type of summoner Cons * Will not do things you don't tell them to. * Last 2 rounds unless destroyed Erudites - Are knowledgeable and know the best way to help you without you commanding them or summoning them. Pros * Help you without summoning them. * +1/per level chance of finding items. * Last 5 rounds unless destroyed Cons * Only do things in your best interest. Dauntels - Are brute force, they ignore commands and do their own thing regardless of your command. Pros ' * +2/per level damage * +2/per level health '''Cons ' * Don't listen * Last 3 rounds unless destroyed ''Amities'' - Value peace above all else and only listen to good alignments. Evil alignments make them crazy.. 'Pros ' * +2/per level extra healing * +2/per level Cleanse chance * Last 5 rounds unless destroyed 'Cons ' * Might heal enemies for fun if evil alignment commands them * Do not fight, will not work with energy or elemental summoners. ''Candorians'' - Value spirit and honesty. Compatible with all alignments but will not fight for you. 'Pros ' * +2/per level Buffs * Best at hiding * Last 5 rounds unless destroyed 'Cons ' * If you lie they will not believe you need their help. * Do not fight, will not work with energy or elemental summoners. Level of Creature you can Summon Achievable Abilities Elemental * Level 1-10: Adjacent burst of elemental power - Deals 10/per10 levels of damage. Applies elemental condition. * Level 10-29: Ranged lines of elemental power - Deals 10/per5 levels of damage. Applies elemental condition. * Level 30-40: Walls of Elemental power - Protect 20/per 10 levels of damage. Energy * Level 1-10: Dashes to enemy deals 10/per10 levels of damage. * Level 10-29: Grapples enemy and holds them helpless. Can only grapple Enemies lower level than them. * Level 30-40: Adjacent damage of 10/per 5 levels of damage. Healing * Level 1-10: Heals you or ally 10/per10 levels of health. * Level 10-29: Heals you or ally 10/per 5 levels of health. * Level 30-40: Provides immunity to summoner for 1/per 20 rounds. Cleansing * Level 1-10: 1d6 cleanse chance * Level 10-29: 1d10 cleanse chance * Level 30-40: 1d20 cleanse chance Holy * Level 1-10: Using god's power, your enemy takes 10/per 10 levels damage and applies god's effect. * Level 10-29: Using god's power, your enemy takes 10/per 5 damage and applies god's effect. * Level 30-40: Your God stops an attack from harming you but can not be summoned after saving your life and must be summoned to save your life unless it's an '''Erudite Tank * Level 1-10: Takes 10/per 10 levels of damage for you without being harmed. * Level 10-29: Takes 10/per 5 levels of damage for you without being harmed. * Level 30-40: Will last until destroyed Buff * Level 1-10: Buffs 1 stat for 1/per 10 levels * Level 10-29: Buffs 2 stats for 1/per 10 levels * Level 30-40: Buffs 3 stats for 1/per 10 levels Holders * Level 1-10: Holds any item * Level 10-29: Holds any 3 items * Level 30-40: Can Teleport you. Foragers * Level 1-10: Will find 1 item/person and it's location * Level 10-29: will find 2 amount of items/people and their location. * Level 30-40: will find X amount of items/people and their location. Other Bonus